Dhampir
The , are the 12th race in the Exceed, live by extracting Soul Essence from bodily fluids of creatures such as blood or sweat. However, due to the implementation of the Ten Pledges, they have to either let their victims agree to give them his/her soul essence or play a game that involves the victim's soul essence as the winning prize (or at least with soul essence incorporated into the game) which, as Sora notes and Plum meekly confirms, may lead to many H-games involving a Dhampir and his/her victim. According to Jibril, the Dhampir specialize in illusion magic, ranging from hiding their presence to self-suggestion that provide themselves the ability to fly or carry extra weight. Sora presumes, based on the information gained by Jibril, that the Dhampir are a form of succubi and not pure vampires as they are capable of feeding on soul essence from bodily fluids other than blood. However, the levels of soul essence are lower in other bodily fluids compared to blood, with the semen of men containing the highest amount and sweat containing the least. It is revealed in Light Novel Volume 4 that while all body fluids can be used to continue their life, they can only increase their power and growth with the consumption of blood. As such, the Dhampirs can only mature into adulthood by the act of blood consumption by biting his/her victim. However, Dhampirs can still live through consuming other body fluids as stated previously but they would be unable to mature thus allowing the possibility of a Dhampir becoming a "legitimate loli", as Sora puts it, until enough blood is consumed. The last known living male Dhampir is Plum. Strengths Dhampirs have the capability to use magic with their strongest type being cognitive manipulation (ability to manipulate the perception of others and themselves). However, the strength of their spells depends on the species from which they gathered soul essence from (preferably blood considering the high concentration of soul essence in it). A higher affinity species' soul essence results in stronger magical abilities. According to Light Novel Volume 4, if a Dhampir acquired Elven blood, her/his powers would make for a very powerful assassin. However, Dhampirs can't acquire soul essence beyond the seventh-ranked elves as the quality and concentration of any soul essence above the elves would result in the Dhampirs evaporating. They are the only race capable of casting Psychological Empty Space. Weaknesses Sunlight is considered lethal to Dhampirs, similar to vampires. As a result, Dhampirs are most active at night or live in places hidden from the sun's rays such as Oceando. In worst-case scenarios, the Dhampir shield themselves from the sun's rays using magic but this usually requires a large constant supply of energy to maintain (which is rather difficult considering the pledges limit their options of attaining soul essence from people for said energy). Therefore, Dhampirs seek shaded areas in order to lessen the amount of sunlight thereby requiring less energy to maintain the spell. In addition, Dhampirs can also spread this sunlight lethality to their victims. If bitten, Dhampirs are able to gather soul essence from the victim via the victim's blood. However, this also results in mixing some of the Dhampir's soul with the victim's thus leaving the victim with a mixed soul. Consequently, this creates the lethal susceptibility to sunlight within the victim. History They are currently living in mutualistic servitude to the Seirens of Oceando after the Seirens won a game that Dhampir designated it as a game of draw. If the game ended in a draw, the Seirens bet that the Dhampir males would sustain the Seirens for reproduction purposes while the Dhampir bet to feed on the Seirens, The bet was made in this manner due to the infrequent contact of the Seirens with direct sunlight. The bet entailed that the males of the Dhampir would regularly consume Seiren blood for sustenance and maturation while allowing the queen of the Seirens to consume their soul essence so she may reproduce killing the male in the process. The females of the Dhampir have limited blood-feeding at a young age while elder females must venture into the outer world to find males with which to consume their blood to allow them to mature to adulthood so they may reproduce. They also consume other bodily fluids for sustenance often resulting in H-games with males of other races. There is currently only one young male left of the Dhampir race, meaning that as a race, when considering the Doomsday clock scenario, they are only 5 seconds away from extinction as mentioned by Sora. es:Dhampir pl:Dhampir ru:Дампиры zh:吸血种 Category:Races Category:Exceed